Chemical extracts derived from plants have beneficial effects on both humans and animals. For example, digoxin which comes from the foxglove plant has beneficial effects to strengthen heart muscle for those suffering from heart failure. Furthermore, paclitaxel which comes from the Pacific yew has been used for many years to treat many different types of cancers. In addition, terpenes extracted from plants have many different uses in fragrances, foods, and drugs. It can be difficult and expensive to extract, resulting in costly and inefficient practices for extraction of chemical extracts. This has hampered use of chemical extracts, as they are too time-consuming and require overly expensive equipment to extract.